A Drop Of Hope
by Flying Inspired
Summary: *CHAP 7: REVELATIONS* When Misao is hurt by Aoshi's words; she journeys for redemption. The struggle for her Aoshi-sama's love is getting more difficult with a person there after she returns. R+R!!(WORTH THE READ!) Aoshi and Misao Romance w/drama.
1. Rejection Okotowari

Disclaimer: Usual apply.  
Well here it is ppl, a spur of the moment fic.  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
  
.::~*~||A Drop Of Hope||~*~::.   
Even when the whole world turns their back on you,  
You will always have a drop of Hope.  
  
Chapter 1: Rejection (Okotowari)  
  
"I'm being foolish right? At least that is what everyone else says to me. That I'm living in a dream world.  
A place that actually doesn't exist. Only in my dreams, I hope and believe. In reality I maintain my boundaries  
and never attempt to cross. I just wait. Wait for that day, where things will change. where my dreams and   
hopes become reality. I always awoke each day with the thought, today is the day."  
-Misao  
  
(A.N: A quote for Misao by me. There's going to be a new one in the beginning of every chapter.)  
  
'Oh crap, How am I going to impress Aoshi-sama at this rate!' Misao cursed as she missed the target she  
was aiming for. It was an ordinary day, nothing special about it. It was spring and the birds could be heard   
chirping. Misao had waked up extra early to fit in some training before she went on a trip to Tokyo to visit   
the Kenshin-gumi. Kaoru had sent a letter the other week, inviting her over. Seeing that she had nothing   
else to do, and a vacation would be nice, she accepted.  
  
"Misao!" Okon's voice rang into the training hall. Misao sighed and picked up her kunai and went to see   
what Okon wanted.  
  
"Hai Okon?" Misao asked Okon who approached her with a tray with tea and tea cups placed on it.   
Misao looked at Okon in relief.  
  
"Here's the usual" Okon stated.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be back. Then I'll leave in an hour or so for Tokyo, ok?" Misao said to Okon. Okon muttered   
an acceptance and rushed her out of the kitchen. 'What's gotten into her?' Misao thought. She began the   
lengthy walk to the temple. She recalled how have changed slightly. Aoshi had began making more   
appearances and staying out of the temple. In fact today was the one day out of the whole week that Aoshi   
would be found at the temple. Otherwise he was always up and about the inn.   
  
In fact Aoshi only started to do this after Misao turned 18. Though it was not taken as a sign, because he is   
still his ice cold self. Misao has matured, yet still never wears a kimono. She has become truly in control of   
her feelings. She has seized blushing around Aoshi and stopped being nervous around him. Still nothing has   
changed, Aoshi seemed unchanged by the matured Misao.   
  
Often Misao was going to give up on him but realized that she could never do that. Because she would   
never be able to forget him. On occasion she wondered what would happen if he did not love her back.   
She did not like the thought of it, but she needed to be prepared for any answer. Her first thought was   
to run away and never come back, that would not work out. So she came up with a better plan, go on   
a vacation and get over him before she comes home.   
  
As she marched up the stone steps of the temple, a thought struck her. 'Today, do it today. if he refuses   
then go to Tokyo like you were going to anyway and get over him.' She stopped and contemplated the   
idea. Her heart and her brain said two different things. Heart says yes go for it, express your love. Brain   
says no, don't, you shall get hurt. Ignorance is bliss remember? Misao was still puzzled as to what she   
should do as she entered the temple.  
  
"Good Morning Aoshi-sama" Misao's angel voice rang out into the temple. She saw a man turn and   
glance at her and get up.  
  
"Good morning, Misao. I haven't seen you in awhile" Aoshi said while keeping his cool facade.  
  
"yes-well-I've been busy" Misao spoke, nervousness filling her up. She opened her mouth to say more   
but the words got stuck in her mouth. Aoshi gave her a questioning look before she spoke again saying   
something completely different then what she was going to say, "Let's have this tea." Aoshi nodded and   
sat down with Misao facing each other. Once Misao poured the tea, they sat in silence, drinking.   
  
"So Misao how have you been--" Aoshi had started out a converstation. He had been intruppted.   
  
"I love you Aoshi-sama" Misao let the words out so unexpectedly that she herself was taken back at her   
actions. She had not expected herself to be so forward. Once the words came rolling out of her mouth   
she knew she couldn't take them back.   
  
So she sat and waited Aoshi's reaction. Her palms sweaty and her breathing momentarily stopped.  
The wind stopped the sun seemed to have stopped shinning. A quiet pin drop might be heard as she waited.   
  
What came next wasn't anything she was expecting. Nothing, not even her plans would prepare her,   
for what he was about to say. "I have no liking for you what so ever and I do not feel 'love' towards anybody."  
  
Those words shattered her world. Her life and dreams shattered before her. His cold eyes bore into   
her heart and soul and she felt cold, indescribable coldness. She put her head down and placed the cup   
she was holding in the tray and got up with it and slowly, walked out the front entrance to the temple,   
and down the stone steps she disappeared. Her eyes dry and heart broken. No tears seeped out of her   
eyes. There was no need, a river was flowing inside. She got to the last step and started running, with all   
her might. 'To Tokyo' running threw her mind.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
At the temple:   
  
Aoshi sat, in a way stunned at what just happened. Misao had confessed so simply. He was shocked at her   
words and out of his mouth escaped those hurtful words. He had not expected a confession. He thought   
that she had out grown this crush but clearly he was mistaken. He sat contemplating what to do. 'Nothing'   
Aoshi thought, 'I should do nothing, not encourage her feelings. Better yet I shall start taking steps so she   
can forget about me...'  
  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
Yo! how was that?? I don't know I felt bored and started writing this, took me about 2 hrs. ^_- IT STILL   
GONNA END UP AS A/M!!! Next chapter in a few days. (I have the chapters already written). Short right?   
well don't worry length of chapters will increase, as there is more to tell.  
  
Preview of chapter 2: Forgetting (Bounen)  
  
Misao journeys to Tokyo, seeking the power to forget the love she has for Aoshi...  
"...How have you been Misao-dono?..."  
She arrives at the Kamiya Dojo...  
"...I'll help you Misao..."  
Kaoru helps her get over him...with everyone else's help ^^....... 


	2. Forgetting Bounen

Disclaimer: Usual apply.  
Well here it is ppl, a spur of the moment fic.  
  
'....' thoughts  
"..." dialogue  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
.::~*~||A Drop Of Hope||~*~::.   
Even when the whole world turns their back on you,  
You will always have a drop of Hope.  
  
Chapter 2: Forgetting (Bounen)  
  
"Well I should have listened to my brain, and not let my heart overrule me. Now I have to bear the task of   
forgetting the love I have for Aoshi-sama. When I return, I want to return as a whole new person. I can't   
believe Aoshi-sama was so hurtful. Did he really mean that? Am I really just a bother to him? Well I shall   
prove that I can survive with out him. I will begin anew today. As I journey closer to Tokyo, I shall forget   
about that love."  
-Misao  
  
(A.N: Another quote for Misao by me. They are supposed to tell the story so far, and the character's most   
inner thoughts.)  
  
  
Misao turned the last corner, and came face-to-face with the gate to the Kamiya-dojo. She grinned,' I made it.'   
Misao raised her arm, and knocked the gate 3 times. She waited and was about to leave when the door was   
answered by a red-headed man with an x on his cheek. "Misao-dono!" he exclaimed before he let Misao in.   
"Kenshin who was it?" a voice questioned from inside the dojo. Misao watched as the young woman came out.   
  
"Konnichiwa Kaoru and Kenshin" Misao bowed politely before she gave both of them a bone crushing hug.  
  
"How have you two been?? Up to no good right??" Misao said hinting at something, which Kaoru caught onto   
quickly. "NO, nothing of the sort" Then Kaoru whispered in Misao's ear," He's still dense, though I think I'm   
getting close." Misao giggled.   
  
Kenshin glanced at the two and couldn't not get an,"Oro?" out. Misao and Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and   
sweat-dropped. "I see what you mean." Misao said quietly to Kaoru. "Yes, but anyway how's your Aoshi?"   
Kaoru saw a flash of hurt in Misao's eyes, but it was gone to quickly for her to mention it. "About that,   
I have something I have to tell you," Misao said to Kaoru.   
  
They walked away leaving Kenshin alone, to do the laundry. Kaoru took Misao to her room, so no one could   
interrupt. They sat down and all was silent when Misao finally let her tears fall out," He rejected me."   
  
Kaoru looked in shock at the younger woman. Understanding filled Kaoru, she knew why she was here. Kaoru   
looked at the broken hearted girl. Misao collected herself and sat there, calm as possible.   
  
"I will help you get over him Misao. Don't you worry," Kaoru offered. Misao looked up at her," Thank you."  
  
During the next month, the whole Kenshin-gumi dedicated themselves to helping Misao in any way. Kaoru   
even forced Misao to wear a kimono a few times for a festival. Sano had been aiding in her training. Yahiko   
had helped her train also by doing his warm-ups with her. Kenshin had attempted to teach Misao some   
cooking skills, which the first time, resulted in the kitchen blowing up.   
  
Now 1 1/2 months after Misao arrived, she is fit as ever with her training. Her cooking has progressed slightly,   
enough that she can make a few simple dishes. She owns 2 kimonos, which she received as a gift from Kaoru.   
She stood in the front of the dojo, right before the gates. It was time, time to head home. Kaoru gathered   
everyone to bid their farewells.  
  
"You'll be just fine Weasel," Sano said while giving her a brief hug. They separated and Yahiko bid his good-bye too.  
"Good-bye Misao-dono," Kenshin gave her a quick hug also. Misao smiled in gratitude and finally moved onto   
Kaoru, "Just keep your head high ok Misao?" Misao nodded and they shared a slightly longer hug. Misao stepped   
back and began walking towards the gate. Just before she disappeared behind it she glanced back and said,"   
Thank You, all of you, for your help." And then she was gone. Maybe she looked different, but who knows if   
her heart has changed.   
  
For her sake let's hope it has, because what she is going to face at home, is going to require all her strength.  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::.::..::..::..::..::..  
  
ooooo! what's going on at Kyoto?? ^^ i know. and you will too when you read the next chapter. Any how,   
how is this fic looking? bad? good? please tell me, it helps a lot to know you ppl like what i'm writting.  
R+R!!!!  
  
Preview for Chapter 3: Change (Chenji)  
  
Misao begins the journey home, only to discover that everything was not as she left it.   
"...Things have changed a lot around here over the past weeks, Misao..."  
Things have changed greatly, will she be able to over come the obstacle that now faces her?  
"...Are you going to be able to handle this Misao?..."  
Or will she just run again?  
'...Should I leave?...' 


	3. Change Chenji

Disclaimer: Usual apply.  
Well here it is ppl, a spur of the moment fic.  
  
'....' thoughts  
"..." dialogue  
  
minna-everyone  
mou- (man, why this) that sort of thing  
Iie- no  
hai-yes  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
  
.::~*~||A Drop Of Hope||~*~::.   
Even when the whole world turns their back on you,  
You will always have a drop of Hope.  
  
Chapter 3: Change (Chenji)  
  
"Kaoru and the others did so much for me. I am forever grateful to them. All I hope is that it worked, that I   
truly don't love Aoshi-sama anymore. The only way to tell is when i get there. Here I am hopefully still me,   
but with a new heart. Ready to love another. Yes, I hope so. I wonder, I wonder if anything changed while I   
was gone?"  
-Misao  
  
(A.N: Another one)  
  
Misao walked past many familiar shops, as she realized she was nearing home. 'I'm ready. Here I go, watch   
out, Misao is back!' Misao ran the last few feet and saw the inn in sight. A smile crossed her face. She was   
glad to be home. The moon was glowing and the stars twinkling. What could possibly go wrong...  
  
"Minna!" Misao yelled as loud as her voice could, hoping everyone would hear her return. She waited awhile   
outside in the darkness of the night, before a blur of gray came towards her and hugged her.   
  
"I'm back Jiya, you can let me go," Misao barely had any oxygen left, after Okina had hugged her. Everyone   
else paid their respective 'welcome backs'   
  
Okon pushed them all inside the kitchen to eat, as it was dinner time already. Misao had been traveling for 3   
days and looked forward to a home cooked meal. Everyone sat down, and questioned Misao as to what she   
had been doing. Misao replied and faced many shocked looks, as she mentioned she had put on a kimono.   
Even more shocked looks appeared when she told them she knew how to cook some basic meals.  
  
"My, My we certainly have been busy," Okina commented while rubbing his beard.  
  
Misao grinned and said," Yes, well, how have things here been?"   
  
Everyone went silent, before Okina finally said something, "Things have been fine. The inn is doing better than   
it was last season."  
  
Misao saw that everyone seemed to want to hide something, but what? A thought struck her, as to why   
Aoshi-sama wasn't present. She acted on the thought, "So, where's Aoshi-sama, I would like to say that I   
am home."  
  
Just as she said that the door opened and in walked Aoshi-sama with...someone else? A female someone   
else. 'A-Aoshi-sama??' Misao almost lost it, but remained calm, 'You don't love him, why would it matter to   
you who he is with?'  
  
Misao saw as everyone's gaze including Aoshi's and the woman's went to her. 'Why are they looking at me?'   
Misao got nervous and spoke up, "Why is everyone looking at me??"  
  
No one spoke, then finally Aoshi broke the silence, "Welcome back Misao. How was Tokyo?" Misao glanced   
for the first time, that day, into his eyes. They surfaced as caring eyes, but underneath great torment was   
present. Misao closed her eyes, breaking contact, and opened them again to say, "It was very educational.   
How have you been?"  
  
Aoshi made a gesture to the woman next to him, "This is Midori. I met her a week after you left. We are   
currently dating." Okina and the others' gazes went to Misao to see what her reaction would be. To their   
complete shock, she didn't seem affected by the statement. On the other hand her face showed happiness.  
  
"Wow! It's nice to meet you," Misao went forward and shook her hand, "I am so happy for you, Aoshi-sama."   
What was scary was the fact that she seemed completely serious and not jokeful. Misao actually stood there   
briefly and looked at this 'woman' Aoshi-sama was with. She seemed nice. She had black hair, and light blue   
eyes. She had her hair in a braid going to her hip. Hell, she even had a kimono on. 'Mou, it's like me but better.   
More mature than me. Prettier than me. Most likely more nice than me,' Misao thought.  
  
Misao smiled sadly, though no one saw, and said, "I better get to sleep now. I've had a long journey. We   
should talk more later, Midori-san. Good night now minna." Misao picked up her bag and went to her room.   
Everyone's eyes bore into her back as she left.   
  
Only Okon seemed to notice that Misao had barely eaten her food. She bit her lip,' She acts like she doesn't   
care, but she does. Even if she doesn't know.'  
  
A door closed softly as Misao entered her room, 'I'm back. And things have changed, changed they have,   
and a lot too. Should I run away? Iie, I can face this, whatever the out come I will overcome this.' With   
those encouraging words to herself she fell asleep in her bed...  
  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
Here you are, the truth. Aoshi's got a woman, details how/when/where later. How was that? Heartbreaking   
right? Well it's all part of the plan, don't worry. PLEASE R+R! i do look at each review. IT'S very important to   
me, to see what you are thinking.  
  
Preview of Chapter 4: Communication (Komyunikeeshon)  
  
Misao seems unconcerned with the new addition to the group,  
"...So you have to tell me Midori, how did this happen..."  
Her and Midori sit down for a talk and she explains how/when/where/why they met. Misao looks like she   
doesn't care but she does. Subconsciously she does... 


	4. Communication Komyunikeeshon

Disclaimer: Usual apply.  
Well here it is ppl, a spur of the moment fic.  
  
'....' thoughts  
"..." dialogue  
*..* actions. such as *sweatdrop* or *bonk on head*  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
  
.::~*~||A Drop Of Hope||~*~::.   
Even when the whole world turns their back on you,  
You will always have a drop of Hope.  
  
Chapter 4: Communication (Komyunikeeshon)  
  
"Would you look at that? I run off for barely 2 months and he's all over this other girl. Is he trying to rub it in   
my face or something? Who is she, that she could do what I couldn't, melt the icicle? Hmm, well we'll just see.   
I shall remain myself and not care one bit about Aoshi-sama's affairs, they're his to deal with now. I shall,   
though, inquire as to how/when/where these two met."  
  
-Misao  
  
(A/n: you know the drill by now)  
  
Misao woke up as the sun shinned threw the window, making the normally dull room, bright as heaven. Misao   
groaned and sat up, 'I got a headache.' She felt her head, and noticing it was not hot got up. Today she had a   
great deal to find out. Mysteries to solve, and hopefully closure to bring to her relationship with Aoshi-sama.  
  
(A/n: Closure, as in final respects, just a way for a person, to finally end things and put it behind him/her.)  
  
She dressed in her normal outfit and exited her room, walking in the direction of the kitchen. Once she got there   
she was not surprised to find everyone missing. It was quite late in the morning. She had slept in. Misao sighed   
and started making something for herself. She had skipped yesterday's dinner, and now her stomach was doing   
somersaults. Once she had eaten she headed outside and started searching for anyone.  
  
Luckily she ran into Okon in the backyard hanging up laundry. "Ohayo Okon. Where's everyone?"   
  
Okon looked up and saw Misao, "Okina went out for awhile with everyone else, and Aoshi and Midori have gone   
into town for lunch." 'That's right Aoshi and Midori.' Misao then thought about it, 'I don't love him. Hai. I don't love   
him.'  
Before Okon could say how she was or anything else, Aoshi and Midori came through the front gates. Misao ran  
up to the both of them.  
  
"Ohayo, would you mind if I take Midori-san off your hand for awhile, Aoshi-sama?" Misao looked at the scene in   
front of her, Aoshi with his arm around Midori. Both of them were happy and laughing when they entered. 'Laughing.   
Something else she managed to do to Aoshi that I couldn't. Right anyway, onwards.'   
  
"Sure, that would be fine with me. Is that ok Midori-mine?" Aoshi glanced at his 'woman'. Misao's thoughts ran   
wild, '-mine? *bonk on the head* well they are dating.' Then for the first time, Misao heard this 'Midori' talk, "Hai,   
that would be nice. We probably have lots to talk about."  
  
Before you knew it, Misao and Midori were walking off into the distance heading towards the town for a walk, to   
talk. Leaving Aoshi to do his usual 'temple' visiting.   
  
~**~~**~~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
"So now, spill it all," Misao spoke like an excited school girl. About 2 minutes into the walk, Misao realized that   
Midori really wasn't all that bad, in-fact she was really like her. Same hobbies, same favorites. It was amazing   
how much like Misao she was. Only 2 things were different, looks and maturity. Other than that, she's like   
Misao's twin.  
  
"Well it was kind of odd in a way. I was walking in the town and I bumped into Aoshi. At first it didn't seem like   
that much of a deal, but Aoshi invited me to dinner. Things sort of progressed from there. He was kind and   
sweet when we met, but I sense something that is troubling him. Do you know what it is?" Midori asked Misao   
who was thinking,' In a way I know, but I also don't know why he's still thinking of 'then' .'  
  
"Iie, I have no idea," Misao lied through her teeth. Hey she'd become quite good at it. After they talked a little   
they started heading home. It was late afternoon. Misao cursed as she realized she hadn't practiced anything   
today. She bid good-bye to Midori and headed to the training hall after they had gotten to the inn.  
  
'Who would have figured that Aoshi-sama would do such a thing, only a couple days after I left. Midori says   
something is still troubling him. I wonder if I should bring closure to that outburst a couple weeks ago. Maybe   
Aoshi is surprised at my understanding, and how I got over it so quickly?' Misao finished up with her target   
practice, hitting each and every single one.   
  
'That training with Sano pulled off,' Misao thought as she prepared for her next exercise. That was, the sword.  
True she knew no moves and didn't have a way to follow, but Yahiko insisted he teach her the basics.   
  
She would have learned anyway, because of her doing warm-ups with Yahiko. Before she had left, Yahiko had   
given her one of the wooden swords used there, as a gift. That was with what she was training with now. A   
large drop of sweat rolled down Misao's cheek, as she stopped moving and concentrated on her surroundings.   
  
As she stood there in stance, a man came up behind her, and took aim to hit her. 'What the hell?' Misao thought   
as she felt someone behind her. Before the other person had time to react she jumped up and over the person   
and hit them _hard_ with the wooden sword in the back.   
  
It registered in her mind who she had hit. "Oh my god. Aoshi-sama are you ok?" She looked as Aoshi got up   
rubbing his back with his hand lightly, "Hai. I'm fine. Where did you learn how to use a wooden sword?"   
  
Misao grinned, "In Tokyo, Yahiko taught me. While I was gone I trained hard at the Kamiya-dojo."   
  
"Well, then. Care to show me what you learnt Misao?" Aoshi seemed amused, or at least for a moment he   
looked like he was. Misao nodded and put down the wooden sword and drew her kunai. She pointed at the   
targets, and with expert accuracy hit every single one, dead center. Then noticing Aoshi's semi-shocked looked,   
smiled and picked up the wooden sword and prepared for a fight with Aoshi.  
  
"Ready?" Misao said. Aoshi nodded as he found another wooden sword. Misao ran forward and as she saw   
Aoshi's sword ready to block her, went down and hit is feet. She expected him to fall over but he remained   
standing, and brought his wooden sword to her neck.  
  
"You have learnt a lot in only 6 weeks. You have improved with your kunai, but need work in swordsmanship.   
Would you like my help?" Misao looked at Aoshi in shock at his offer. She picked herself off of the ground, and   
turned to Aoshi, "That would be nice. Thank you."  
  
Aoshi nodded his head, and left the training hall. Leaving Misao to pick up some of her things and head to the inn.  
  
'Something is up, I don't know what, but something is up.' Misao thought.  
  
..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..  
  
um, there it is. chapter 4 communication. how was that? odd? bad?  
BTW not much is written about when Aoshi and Midori met because I couldn't think of anything. ^^;  
PLEASE READ _AND_ REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 5: Realization (Jigajitsugen)  
  
A brand new piece of information will test Misao's strength...  
"...listen minna, I have to say something very important..."  
Misao finally gets her answer, if she is or isn't over Aoshi-sama...  
"...I..." 


	5. Realization Jigajitsugen

Disclaimer: Usual apply.  
Well here it is ppl, a spur of the moment fic.  
  
'....' thoughts  
"..." dialogue  
*..* actions. such as *sweatdrop* or *bonk on head*  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
  
.::~*~||A Drop Of Hope||~*~::.   
Even when the whole world turns their back on you,  
You will always have a drop of Hope.  
  
Chapter 5: Realization (Jigajitsugen)  
  
"So, what kind of game is this? He acts all tough and mean when he rejects me. Now all of a sudden he's Mister   
'Nice Guy' by assisting me with my training. I wonder, why does he still do that. With all the information I sucked   
in, I forgot to get a closure. Damn. Well I'll try again today..."  
  
---Misao  
  
(A/n: it got shorter ^^ there's lots to talk about next chap. please keep reading..a major climax is approaching)  
  
A wooden sword went flying out of the training hall. Sounds of yelling were heard inside. Today was the first day   
of official training for Misao by Aoshi. Let's just say it wasn't going as well as Misao would have liked it,  
  
"You have to block like this." Aoshi demonstrated a move before giving Misao another wooden sword.   
  
Misao looked damn irritated. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face. She had never had to work so hard in   
her training lessons. Aoshi was pushing her to her very limits in sword fighting. Her muscles ached and her head   
pounded. She looked at Aoshi silently pleading with her eyes to let her go for the day.  
  
It's already late afternoon and most of the day, Misao and Aoshi were training. But of course Aoshi went out with   
Midori for awhile. Misao also noted that Midori looked amazingly happy after she came back, there was this glow   
about her.  
  
Aoshi locked onto Misao's gaze. He sighed heavily and just said," Fine you can go." Misao smiled and began   
walking towards the exit. 'I need a bath.' Misao thought. Before she left she heard Aoshi say something to   
her, "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Misao just nodded dumbly and left. She didn't bother running, she didn't have the strength for that. She   
walked to her room and gathered a change of cloths and went off in the direction of the bath.  
  
.....  
  
Once she felt the warm water against her body, her muscles relaxed slightly. She sighed heavy and   
wondered how she got into this mess.  
  
'Why is Aoshi-sama so...normal---around me? He doesn't feel guilty about hurting me? Then it must be   
true, he never cared for me. He did what he did because Jiya told him to, not because he had any urge   
to do. Geeez, haven't I just dug a hole for myself? I left to get rid of my feelings. Now I'm back. Things   
have changed. Aoshi is now apparently dating Midori. I've gotten over him, but why do I still feel like   
something isn't gone yet? I have this looming thought that something---I don't know what---is going to   
happen...and I won't like it at all.'  
  
'I'm just being silly. What could possibly happen that could get me more upset than when Aoshi-sama   
rejected me? Oops I'm going to turn into a prune if I don't get out.' Misao stepped out of the bath and   
dressed in a new set of clothes. *Yawn* 'Off to dinner...'  
  
..::*::..::*::..::*::.  
  
Well dinner was normal. Nothing seemed out, or odd in anyway. Misao actually had a great deal of food.   
She had, after all, used most of her energy in training. The little energy she did have, she tried to keep   
her eyes open. Soon though she would be drained of all her energy...  
  
Aoshi stood up and everyone glanced at him in confusion. He merely cleared his throat and spoke   
clearly, "Listen minna, I have a very important announcement." Aoshi glanced briefly at Misao who   
looked at him puzzled yet curious. "Midori and I are...getting married."  
  
  
OVER!! HAHAHAHA  
....  
....  
....  
  
fine I'll give you more...read on...  
  
  
"Wha-What did you say?" Okina said. He was shocked he only thought that Aoshi was merely flinging   
with the girl to make Misao get over him. But Okina realized that this time, Aoshi had pushed it too far.   
'Misao is going to crack...'  
  
"Yes, that's right. Aoshi proposed to me early this afternoon." Midori also stood up and grasped Aoshi's   
hand. He didn't flinch.   
  
'I-I-I was a-a-apparently mis-mistaken. There is s-something that happened that was w-worse than   
when A-Aoshi-sama rejected me.' Misao felt herself break into two for the second time. Her heart had   
now been broken two times. She yet, needed to remain high, but she couldn't, she needed to leave.   
  
As she was musing to herself the rest of her family had started congratulating the couple. In each of   
their head they were thinking that Misao should be the one marring Aoshi. "Congrats Aoshi" Okina   
patted Aoshi on the shoulder briefly before turning to the direction of his room, and retiring for the   
night. Everyone else did likewise.  
  
Finally Misao stood up from her position at the table and approached the couple, as Okon left. She had   
her head hung, so it was not so clear what she was thinking. Once she came in front of them she lifted   
her head and smiled. "I'm happy for you Aoshi-sama." Misao said as she smiled once more and began   
to leave. She wasn't heading to her room, but to the outside. As she left the sight of Aoshi she picked   
up what energy she had left and ran.  
  
Not caring to what direction she was going, she ended up at a small river. There she wept. Her eyes   
flowed a river of tears. All that she had been trying to keep in, came pouring out. She had no control.   
After what seemed like 5 minutes she stopped to a sob-like breathing.  
  
"Why!? Why does it hurt so much!? I got over him! I changed my appearance and attitude!!" Misao   
yelled out to the river, begging for answers to her questions.  
  
Finally the answer came to her,"I changed my appearance and attitude and I thought I changed my   
heart. But I didn't." Misao hung her head letting her bangs cover her eyes.  
  
'I didn't change my heart. I just ignored the feelings but I never got rid of them. I-I still love Aoshi-sama.   
Now he is getting married to Midori, who is actually not all that bad. She stole my Aoshi-sama's heart.   
Now what do I do? Do I get threw this wedding and swallow my heart. Or do I leave, and _never_ return.'   
Misao glanced at the tranquil and quiet waters. 'This is hard. What should I do? I ran before but it didn't   
help apparently.'  
  
'I have to fight. I can't go down again without a fight. I-I just have to believe in myself. All I have to do is figure out   
the direction to attack. How do I find out if Aoshi-sama really loves Midori or not? He said, when he rejected me,   
that he doesn't want anyone to mention love to him. If that is true then...does he not love Midori? Is it all just a   
plan? But to do what??' Misao's thoughts became more and more suspicious as she approached her home. In her   
eyes it was apparent that she was determined. Misao would not give up yet.  
  
  
.::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..  
  
Chap 5 over. well? yes? no? hate? like? TELL me! i want to know.  
  
Preview for Chapter 6: Inquiring (Shamon)  
  
After the heartbreaking news that Aoshi was getting married,  
Misao vows to get the truth,  
"...tell me Aoshi-sama, do you love Midori?..."  
Also in the process she finds out Midori's feelings,  
"...I believe I love him, very much..." 


	6. Inquiring Shamon

Disclaimer: Usual apply.  
Well here it is ppl, a spur of the moment fic.  
  
'....' thoughts  
"..." dialogue  
*..* actions. such as *sweatdrop* or *bonk on head*  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
  
.::~*~||A Drop Of Hope||~*~::.   
Even when the whole world turns their back on you,  
You will always have a drop of Hope.  
  
Chapter 6: Inquiring (Shamon)  
  
"I guess I was foolish. I was foolish from the very beginning. To think that I could get rid of such a strong, boundless  
feeling. One can not get rid of such a feeling such as love that easily. I changed, that I do admit. My heart? I thought   
it could be changed, but *sigh* it couldn't. I haven suspicions, not out of jealousy, but pure curiosity. How did Midori  
mange to do the impossible?? melt the icicle. How is it that they have only seen each other for a mere month or so?   
and decided to get married? I do admit I know a little about Shinomori Aoshi, to know that he doesn't go rushing into   
marriage. Hell, he said to me that he doesn't want any love. If it is not love they are marrying for, what is it? People   
only marry for 2 reasons that I can think of right now, love and obligation. Obligation for an arranged marriage, or to   
unite two great families. Neither of which apply to Aoshi. So because of that I do have to wonder...what _are_ his   
intentions?"  
  
-Misao  
  
  
PART A (of chap 6): Misfortune (Shounan)  
  
  
The scene had somehow constantly been replaying in her head...  
  
"Midori and me are getting married..."  
  
After she had come back from the river, her eyes were back to normal and her face calm. She had somehow found a   
way to comfort herself after the thought that her love hasn't given up. She would fight for Aoshi. She had to. Anyhow,   
after she came back from the river she saw something, and heard something she really didn't want to hear...  
  
"So Aoshi-kun what should we do about the location?" Midori's light voice could be heard still in the dinning room.   
  
Apparently they both stuck around for awhile. Then she heard Aoshi gruff voice,  
"Wherever you want. It's fine with me."  
  
Misao slowly approached the couple and saw them closely near each other. 'Practically all over each other' Misao   
noted in disgust. She had nothing against Midori but she seriously wasn't going to give up this easily. She walked in as   
if it didn't bother her one bit. Midori was the first one to notice her presence, "Ah Misao-chan. I need your advice on   
something, could you help me out?"  
  
Misao walked over and making sure that Aoshi made no eye contact with her, but she could have sworn she had seen   
him tense up at the mention of her name. Midori asked, "Where in your opinion would be the best place for the   
wedding? In Tokyo with my family and a large wedding, or here in Kyoto maybe as a small wedding?"  
  
Misao thought awhile before coming out with her answer, she was going to make Aoshi feel guilty as hell,  
"How about here? Personally, I've always wanted a small wedding. You know just family, friends, that sort of thing. Of   
course I can't get anywhere with out a groom ^^. Hmm, now that I think about it the one guy I loved just broke my   
heart. Something about me being too young for him, immature, or it was a crush, something like that. Oh well I still   
love him, I always will. Even if he himself got married. 'Guess it ain't that easy to get rid of love, even though I tried."  
  
  
It wasn't her imagination anymore, Aoshi was seriously tense as a tree. 'Guess it worked' Misao said to herself as a   
grin crept onto her face. She locked onto his gaze finally and saw the loose strand in the tapestry. A VERY brief   
moment of weakness. Before she could analyze it it disappeared, almost as if it wasn't there. After what seemed to be   
like a lifetime to her Midori answered, "I guess you're right. You will have to tell me of this man who broke your heart,   
and yet you love him so."  
  
Misao broke her gaze and looked at Midori and placed that mask on again, "Sure, I'll tell you about it sometime.   
Anyway, I'm really tired. After that walk I really need some good rest. oyasumi Midori-san, Aoshi-sama."  
As she walked back to her room, a triumphant grin stole her face. "1:0 Misao" she muttered softly to herself.  
  
(a.n: 1:0 meaning 1 point to her for getting Aoshi to feel real guilty)  
  
|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|  
  
*chirp, chirp*  
  
Misao moaned in her room at the sudden disturbance of her peaceful sleep. After the birds kept chirping, annoyance  
got the best out of Misao as she got up and got ready for the day. All the while, cursing at the birds,  
"Damn those birds. Mental note: get cotton balls for ear plugs."  
  
  
She marched out towards the training hall for morning practice before breakfast. Targets were already set up for her  
and surprisingly no Aoshi in sight. " -_- He is probably busy planning the wedding with Midori to have time for lessons.  
*sigh* no problem. I can do this." Misao seemed highly confident of her self.  
  
She grabbed a real sword, after all, she was on her own. How would Aoshi know that she was practicing with a sword  
even when he told her she wasn't ready? She took the starting stance and did a few warm-up exercises before she  
felt she was ready and prepared to use the new attack Aoshi was teaching her. She brought the sword up so that it  
was level with her right shoulder, and holding it in the right hand, prepared to attack.   
  
*wind blows as a cherry blossom nearby hits the ground*  
  
At that moment Misao rushes forward. She performs the attack flawless but forgets the extra weight of the sword as it   
swings around and cuts her, leaving a large deep cut going from her shoulder to stomach. Whining at the pain she  
feels her world blanking out. Right before she blacks out she sees a tall man with a trench coat running in her direction.  
"A..Aoshi-s.sama" she croaked out before she collapsed on the floor.  
  
  
  
|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|  
  
PART B (of chap 6) : Inquiring (Shamon)  
  
  
Misao awoke to hear people talking...  
"Is she going to be ok?" 'okon' Misao noted in her head because she only recongnized from the voice, she couldn't   
open her eyes yet.  
"Hai. Demo she needs to be careful. The wound could reopen. Also no more training for about 3-4 weeks. I'll come by in   
3 days to see how she is doing." 'Must be the doctor' Misao noted again.  
  
"She looks so fragile. What happened in there, Aoshi-kun?" 'Midori-san. That must mean that Aoshi-sama is here. Oh   
yeah, he was the last person I saw before I blacked out.'  
"I'm not exactly sure." 'Figures, a typical Aoshi answer. no more than 5 words said at the same time.'  
  
After Misao finished musing to herself she felt the room empty, but _he_ stayed behind. Misao wondered why he stuck   
around. Using the energy she had left, she managed to open her eyes, very slowly. She glanced about her room and   
found Aoshi staring down at her. She closed her eyes, sighed, and opened them again,  
"I'm sorry Aoshi-sama. You told me not to use the swords yet, but I did. And this is what happened."  
  
"Why did you Misao?" his grim cold voice was unwavering. Yet his voice held concern.  
Misao glanced at Aoshi and merely replied,  
"I thought I was ready. Why didn't you want me using it yet?" Firing back with her own question she was shocked at  
the truth of his reply,  
"You're not ready yet. In order to wield a sword your emotions are key. They need to be kept under wraps. You  
seem troubled and your emotions are too visible, thus making you vulnerable."  
  
'What the hell? Am I that transparent? Have my feelings been getting the best of me lately? I guess so, otherwise I  
should have been able to use that move.' Misao thought to herself as Aoshi began to walk out. Once she noticed him  
leaving she sighed and said sorry one more time before resting once more.  
  
  
About a week past and Misao was already up and moving doing everything she once did except training. After getting   
an update on the date of the wedding she found herself deeply troubled. The wedding was in 2 weeks and counting.   
Whatever she was going to do to win back Aoshi needed to be done quickly, or not done. Which was not an option to   
her. 'Hmm it's time to inquire. Objectives: Intentions of Aoshi. Status on Love relations.' Misao planned out her   
objectives and wasted no time once she saw Midori in the garden.  
  
She walked over to Midori and started asking basic questions about the marriage. Finally she came the question she  
personally wanted answered,  
"Do you love Aoshi-sama?"  
"Love? Hai, I believe I do." Midori's voice actually was kind of sad which caused Misao to wonder what was going on,  
"Why so sad?"  
"Well, I'm not so sure, but I don't think Aoshi-kun loves me. Hey! Can you ask him for me? You know, friend to   
friend?" Midori's request didn't seem like that much of a deal, but Misao gathered hope from it,  
"Hmm sure. I will. Friend to friend" Misao spoke the last part which most sadness, thought that went unnoticed by   
Midori.  
  
Misao walked over to the training hall after that to find none other than Aoshi practicing. Seizing the moment she went   
up to Aoshi and asked him,"Ne, Aoshi-sama? Can I ask you a question?"  
Aoshi placed his sword down after realizing Misao's presence. He looked at her, puzzlement not showing on his face   
and said,"Hai"  
  
Misao smiled and asked," Do you love Midori-san?" Just as she had expected he was caught off guard. He seemed to   
tense up slightly. "I like her." His answer left many unaswered questions rising in her. Out of them she finally asked,"   
Then why are you marrying her, Aoshi-sama?"   
  
This time she wasn't sure how he would react, would he get angry and send her away, or might he actually tell her? It   
was neither, "I have my reasons." That was it. Misao knew that this conversation was over. She just nodded   
absentmindedly and excused herself from his gaze.  
  
She walked back to the Inn in a mix of thoughts, 'What _are_ his intentions? Midori-san loves him. He likes Midori-san.   
Like but not love. This is really driving me crazy.'  
As she walked back to her room she didn't notice a ninja come in and Midori slip something to him.  
  
__________________  
  
At A secluded area...2 ppl are talking...  
"What's the news on that woman Midori? Has she built the relations yet?"  
"Yes, she has established the relation with Shinomori Aoshi."  
"Shinomori Aoshi?" The figure walked out of the shadow, down his face a large scar crossing his left eye, "That cursed   
man that gave me this scar. Hmm things are turning out to be very interesting." Turning to the man he was talking to   
he ordered, "Find out more details. *grin* it's time to finally get my revenge. Not only for this cursed scar but for the   
life of my dear little brother he killed."  
"Yes, Sir!"   
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
(a.n: ooook. in all honesty, i have nooo idea where that came from, she was just suppose to practice. her getting hurt   
was not originally the plan. oops ^^; well that's what happens when you write, sooo many possible outcomes.  
also i apologize about the _way_ she got hurt. ^^ i am not a pro swordsman, i hope you managed somehow to   
imagine her getting cut that way...)  
(a.n: I know they didn't have cotton balls, but bare with me. You ppl need a little comic relief, after all in a drama,  
comedy is a must need so that the readers aren't all tense all the time.)  
  
um odd? yes if you are thinking that, don't be worried. I wrote it and i'm thinking that too. ^^ well i figured it out, how   
Misao's injury is going to play a part. Thank god, i thought i made up that scene for no reason relating to the plot.  
Well i have also gone off the original idea for this story, now apparently some major action and suspense is coming   
in, not to mention I made Midori turn evil. ooops. oh well.   
  
Preview for Chapter 7: Revelation (Bakuro)  
  
The journey for the truth behind the marriage begins to piece together after Misao discovers a letter,  
"...what's this letter?....*drops letter*..oh my god!..."  
And by this information an enemy within is revealed,  
"...it's you! I can't believe this. You came in looking so nice..." 


	7. Revelations Bakura

Disclaimer: Usual apply.  
Well here it is ppl, a spur of the moment fic.  
  
'....' thoughts  
"..." dialogue  
*..* actions. such as *sweatdrop* or *bonk on head*  
  
.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.  
  
  
.::~*~||A Drop Of Hope||~*~::.   
Even when the whole world turns their back on you,  
You will always have a drop of Hope.  
  
Chapter 7: Revelations (Bakura)  
  
"Ok, let me see if I get this: Aoshi-sama likes Midori, and Midori LOVES Aoshi-sama. Everything is getting more confusing.   
The wedding is getting closer, and me solving this mystery is becoming all the more urgent. My injury is almost better, but  
right now for the next week I am in the critical area of recovery. If I train or fight, my wound will open again, and this time,  
they might not be able to save me. So I'm being extra careful. I will not give up on Aoshi-sama, I---can't, when one loves  
so, it is hard to not feel that way anymore"  
  
--Misao  
  
'One, two three,' Misao hand was about to knock, but fell to her side again. She was standing outside Aoshi's room, with   
a tray of tea in hand, wondering whether to enter or not. 'He most likely knows I am standing out here already *sweatdrop*'  
With determination Misao lifted her hand again to knock, but was suprised when it opened. Aoshi came rushing out with  
a look of--dare she say--fear all over his face. He recomposed his face immediately, but not before almost knocking Misao   
down. Luckily--or thankfully-- for her, Aoshi grabbed her when she began to fall away from him.   
  
Now in the corridors of the Aoiya, Aoshi stood with his hands on Misao's waist, and Misao with her tray in hand looking purely  
shocked. Their suggestive positions suddenly became aware, and they broke off. Misao bowed ceremoniously and said,  
"Your tea is ready Aoshi-sama." A quick and curt response from Aoshi put Misao off, "I'm going to talk with Okina." With that,  
he dismissed himself, from her presence and walked to Okina's room. 'What the hell?! He holds me, and then walks out with  
a stupid look on his face. Not to mention he almost ran me over on his way out, which come to think of it. Why was he so   
fearful when he left his room?'   
  
Unable to deny her curiosity, she ventured in Aoshi's room. Glancing around Misao saw that everything seemed to be fairly  
simple. Deciding that nothing of great amazement was here, she turned to leave the room. But as Misao turned towards  
Aoshi's desk a few letters sticking out of a book caught her growing curiosity, "What's this?"  
  
Putting down the tray on the desk, Misao reached, and pulled out, the letters in the book. Intrigued, Misao began reading  
the first one. This one was dated only 3 days after Misao left,  
  
Shinomori-   
If we back off from the Owinabanshu, in exchange you must marry the woman we send you.  
-Sekihei Clan  
  
"What the hell?!" Realizing quickly that she was speaking out loud, Misao quieted her voice and kept reading. Aoshi had  
made a copy of his replies,  
  
Sekihei Clan-  
If it will make your clan back off, I will...comply with your demands.  
-Shinomori  
  
"HUH!?" The shock was clearly evident in her, already lowered, voice.   
  
Shinomori-  
Come to the market place tomorrow at 3 and our woman will meet you.  
-Sekihei Clan  
  
There wasn't any reply to that letter so Misao assumed that Aoshi-sama met with the woman, who she was guessing is  
Midori.  
  
Shinomori-  
Good, you have done everything we have asked. We will send all other notices via Kusabe Midori.  
-Sekihei Clan  
  
"I can't believe it, Midori is a member of the Sekihei Clan," Misao's voice hid her surprise and shock very well. The Sekihei   
Clan was one of the government's renegade groups that handled assignations and invasions. It was rumored that about  
a year ago, the group left the government and was now the group for hire by anyone. About 4 months ago they went  
on a killing spree in Tokyo but were stopped by a anonmous somebody. Supposedly the helper also killed the Sekihei's leader's  
little brother. Finally a month ago it was rumored that the clan was floating about Kyoto looking for the one that killed  
their leader's brother. 'This just doesn't add up!' Misao's frustration got the best of her, as she stuffed the letters back in the  
book and grabbing the tray and leaving.   
  
On the walk to the kitchen it was unavoidable to pass Okina's room. Already since she left Aoshi's room, Misao had been  
walking very softly, and the likelyhood that anyone knew she was walking was slim. Not helping overhearing, Misao listened  
to the heated conversation between Okina and Aoshi,  
  
"Aoshi, I do wish you had told me from the very beginning," Okina's scolding voice was all well known to Misao.  
"The fact of the matter is, regardless of the fact I gave into their demands, they are still threatening us," for Aoshi to say so   
much in one sentence, led Misao to the fact that this was very important.  
"We will just have to wait awhile, the Sekihei Clan is not to be taken lightly, if they say they will attack us in 3 days we have to  
prepare," as soon as this was spoken Misao felt a burst of anger towards Midori. Feeling the need to direct her anger physically  
Misao walked away quietly heading to the garden, where Midori is sure to be folding clothes.  
  
After Misao walked away, Okina spoke again, "What about Misao?"  
"..." Aoshi remained phase less.   
"Do you have any idea how much you have hurt her?" Okina's voice was slowly rising with the added concern of his dear  
granddaughter.   
Aoshi got up and walked to the door and tossed Okina one last sorrow word, "Yes." It would seem that from the tone of his  
voice, great torment and guiltiness was washing over him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
*Slice* Misao was right on target. A snippet of Midori's hair fell to the ground. Misao had thrown a kunai at Midori, who was indeed  
washing clothes in the garden. Misao walked with murderous eyes towards Midori," It's you! I can't believe this. You came in   
looking so nice!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Midori's innocent voice could have fooled all that did not know her for who she really was.  
  
"You! You're a member of the Sekihei Clan! The one that has been threatening us!" Misao seemed really dangerous.  
  
Midori's face all of a sudden portrayed great sadness, which immediately threw Misao off, "I am. I am not proud of it, but I am  
am member of the Sekihei Clan," Midori broke off and continued in shame, "I am their bait woman. My father served them  
through no knowledge of mine. When he died in battle, he left a great pile of debts behind, I was ordered to repay them by  
offering myself to them, thus releasing my family from duty."  
  
Misao battled internally to the punishment she should give this- traitor. After hearing her story, Misao could not avoid pitying  
the woman, who has practically sold her soul to the devil. Deciding that she would not hurt Midori she left, heading towards   
the training hall. Misao still wanted to burn off the excess anger the only way she knew how, by training.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Knowing that the meeting with Okina did not go exactly like had liked, Aoshi walked slowly towards the training hall. He  
heard noise and kunai hitting the wall. Slightly surprised for a second, Aoshi slowly crept into the training hall. Misao was  
doing target practice with her kunai, even after the doctor told her not to do any training.   
  
*Swish, hit*   
  
'I don't care; screw the doctor for all I care! Stupid Sekihei Clan!  
  
*Swish, hit*  
  
How can I be so stupid and not catch on to this earlier!   
  
*Swish, hit*  
  
No wonder Aoshi all of a sudden was going out with Midori when I returned.  
  
*Swish, hit*  
  
No wonder he went and proposed to her!'  
  
*Swish, hit*  
  
Misao stopped short of throwing another one, and fell silent. Gathering 5 in her hand, Misao hit off the ground with her  
feet and threw all of the kunai.  
  
*Swish, hit* *swish, hit* *swish, hit* *swish, hit* *swish, hit*   
  
Hitting the floor, Misao groaned slightly, 'I almost opened the wound. Ha! sure, why not, won't matter anyway.' With her hand  
going to the last kunai, she raised her hand and started to bring it forward. Half way over her head her hand stopped.  
Before she realized what was happening, the kunai was removed from her hand, and flung into the shadows. She turned  
around in shock, looking for the one that had interrupted her...but once she laid eyes on him a whole new wave of anger   
took place, "GO away Aoshi-sama!"  
  
"No," a simple but prompt answer came out of the icicle.  
Misao groaned in frustration, as she attempted to overcome the lock Aoshi had on her wrists.   
"Why did you practice when you know the doctor told you not to," the question finally popped out of Aoshi's mouth.  
Struggling more Misao responded heatedly, "Because I don't care anymore, ok!"  
Apparently that was not the answer Aoshi was looking for, he increased his hold on Misao by taking her into his arms.  
  
This action caused Misao to blush, regardless of how mad she was at Aoshi-sama. One does not complain if they are in their  
loved one's arms. Misao simply enjoyed the feeling and listened to what Aoshi said next, "It matters, don't do that again."  
Misao nodded dumbly and reluctantly let go as she felt Aoshi-sama pull away. In a moment of great boldness on Misao's  
part, Misao lifted her head and gave a light kiss on the cheek to Aoshi,  
  
"Arigatou. For caring," and with that Misao left the hall with a rare smile actually on her face at a time like this.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
I sure hope you liked this chapter. A whole lot of information was given out, so those who don't quite get something,  
leave a review and i'll answer your question in the next chapter.  
  
Also there is more A/M interaction. I hope everyone enjoyed the romantic relief from the plot line.   
  
I also would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter, and sincerely hope it was worth the wait. My anniversary that I joined  
the site is on 12/8 I am planning to finish writing all my stories by then, and put new chapters up each week. ;)  
look forward to it.  
  
Thank u all reviewers! Plz continue reviewing :)  
  
Preview of Chapter 8: Compulsion (Kyousei)  
  
With the discovery and knowledge Misao sets out to confront the Sekihei Clan,  
"...I will be the one to put a stop to this..."  
Along the way the romantic atmosphere increases between Aoshi and Misao,  
"...Aoshi-sama what-..." 


End file.
